objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Show Big Brother Reboot
Firey Speaker Box: 'I thought this was a pretty good fanfic, so I decided to reboot it. Confessionals '''Pencil: '(crying) Match... '''Firey: '''Three years and the alliance is still in good condition. This place is a mess though. Just look at all this moss! '''Book: '''I was nearly eliminated last time... I need to create an alliance! '''Bomby: '''Oh no! Firey! You lit my fuse! '''David: ''Aw, Seriously!'' Gelatin: '''Over these past three years, I have became good friends with both Firey and Fries, Maybe we should form an alliance... oh... Firey is already in an alliance. HOH Challenge '''Firey Speaker Box: '''Your challenge is to meet me upstairs. Because why are you all 1,000 feet below sea level? '''Bubble: Wait, What! Firey Speaker Box: '''anyways, Go! Book runs up the stairs, while half the contestants pass out within 5 minutes. Pencil sits there doing nothing. Eraser, Pen, and Blocky just walk up the stairs, Bomby and Firey cannot win this challenge, Gelatin climbs with Fries, and Ruby shatters. '''Firey Speaker Box: '''Book, Pen, Eraser, Gelatin, Fries and Blocky are almost here! Gelatin and Fries fall, while Eraser falls asleep. '''Firey Speaker Box: '''The winner of the challenge is... Suspense '''Firey Speaker Box: ''Book'' Book: '''I nominate Nickel, Donut, Blocky, and Leafy. Elimination '''Firey Speaker Box: '''Now we have our elimination. In a twist, the viewers voted! This won't always happen, so build relationships! The person safe with no votes is Leafy. And at 0.5 votes is Nickel. '''Nickel: '''How is that even possible? '''Firey Speaker Box: '''Because it is. And the person eliminated with two votes to one is... Donut is reactionless, and Blocky crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. ... ... ... ... ... '''Firey Speaker Box: '''Blocky. '''Blocky: '''What? But I didn't even fall asleep, unlike these three failures! Confessionals '''Firey: '''Nothing to report today. The viewers seem to like Leafy though. GO ALLIANCE! '''Book: '''Alliance Update. I asked Ruby, Pencil, Ice Cube, and Bubble if they'd like to join in my alliance. Bubble said she was already in one, Ice Cube was fine with it, Ruby was exited, and Pencil... Pencil just... '''Bomby: '''Are these confessionals private? If they are, then it is a relief to be able to talk normally. If not, then (explodes) '''David: ''Aw, Seriously!'' Coiny: '''Firey is horrible. He is in an alliance, too... Maybe we could make a new alliance, Me, Someone who hates Firey, Eraser, Someone who hates Bubble, and Pen can tag along, too. HOH Challenge '''Firey Speaker Box: '''This also ties into POV. Your challenge is to do way better than your partner, The biggest difference wins. The larger score wins HOH, and POV goes to lower score. Scores: '''G45 F55 C3 F97 B24 L76 E50 P50 B0 D51 P49 R25 I1 B74 Firey Speaker Box: '''Coiny and Firey win! however. Coiny gets HOH Instead. '''Coiny: I pick Pencil, Firey, Leafy, and Bubble Firey: I uh... I use my POV on Leafy. '''Coiny: '''Replacement; Bomby Voting '''Gelatin: '''Bomby. He is suspicious. '''Nickel: '''Leafy, she is the biggest threat here. '''Firey: '''Pencil '''Book: '''Well I just have to vote Pencil. She campained to get herself eliminated. '''Donut: '''Leafy. She is the easiest to remove "Alliance Member" '''Coiny: '''I agreed with Donut to vote Leafy. '''Pen: '''LEAFY! '''Eraser: '''I dunno. Pencil? '''David: '''Aw Seriously? '''Dora: '''Entrada para borrar la línea. Así que usted puede verlo. Esto es muy gracioso. Además, puede leer mucho sentido. No puedo esperar. Templo bueno! (Rant about Pencil ran through G.T.) '''Ice Cube: '''Bomby! '''Fries: '''Leafy '''Ruby: '''Pencil Elimination '''Firey Speaker Box: '''Safe at no votes; Bubble '''Firey Speaker Box: '''The one at one vote is Bomby. '''Firey Speaker Box: '''We have our bottom two... Pencil is crossing her fingers, Leafy spazzes out like she did in BFDIA1 '''Firey Speaker Box: '''Eliminated is... ... ... ... '''Firey Speaker Box: '''Leafy by just one vote. Leafy: Aw.......Man!